The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor that began in 1978. The objective of the breeding program was to develop Clematis jackmanii varieties with abundant, continuous, long season flowering, and plants with a good resistance to diseases and pests typical of Clematis. In 1982 the inventor, Aili Kivistik a citizen of Estonia, organized a group of unnamed, unpatented Clematis jackmanii varieties for an open pollination breeding project. Seeds originating from this open pollination were planted out, and the new variety was selected in 1986. Specific parents of the new variety are unknown, as the seed was bulk collected, without noting the variety collected from. All work was conducted at a non-commercial nursery in Roogoja, Estonia.
In 1988 the inventor first propagated ‘UNAI 004’ by vegetative cuttings at the same non-commercial nursery in Roogoja, Estonia. Subsequent generations have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.